A Light in the Darkness
by Meadow B
Summary: Ginny begins to have nightmares as Harry starts to have visions. What is the connection? With appearances from Voldemort and dark magic at play, Ginny's world could be thrown into the hands of anyone...even who she thought was her worst enemy. DG
1. Nightmares

**A/N: New fic. Seems H/G, but will be D/G.**

**A Light in the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

"_No," she harshly whispered to herself as the contents of a small wooden chest poured to the floor. _

_It wasn't there. Nothing of any use was there. Dead spiders and dust wouldn't be able to help her._

_She ran to the bottom of a winding staircase, stumbling and panting in the dark. _

_It was too late. _

_Tears spilled from her eyes. What to do? She would never be able to escape. She had failed herself. She would be his forever now. _

_A cool slender hand stroked her long red hair. She shuddered. No. _

"_My darling love, what have you been up to?" a malevolent voice pondered. _

_She gulped. No. _

_The hand violently grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling firmly. _

"_Trying to escape? I see. You must remember that I am always a step ahead of you Ginevra. Why, I can hear your thoughts."_

_Her tears stopped dead in their tracks as she saw the gleam of her freedom in the moonlight. The clang of the key falling into the captivity of a nearby well struck a chord in her heart._

_No._

_The hand once pulling her hair disappeared to its owner's side and then to hers. Suddenly, another hand gripped her other side as cool lips brushed against her neck._

"_You'll never escape me, love."_

_Her knees buckled from grief. The dry lump in her throat quadrupled in size. Freedom was only wishful thinking. The world around her blackened. She could only feel the evil touch of the man who had enslaved her mind and soul. _

_No…_

"Ginny? Ginny, wake up!" shouted a woman.

Ginny thrashed while screaming over and over again. Her face was soaked in sweat. Her eyes flashed open as she regained control of her breath. Her hand trembled as she wiped the wet hair away from her eyes and absorbed her surroundings.

The library?

She embarrassingly grabbed her books, parchment, bag, and quills while blushing from the piercing gazes of the students surrounding her.

Madam Pince placed a comforting hand on Ginny's back. Before exiting the library, Ginny gave a wary smile to the woman who had been witnessing Ginny's physical symptoms of her night terrors. That day was the eighth time.

"Ginny dear, wait a moment."

"Yes, Madam Pince?" The last thing Ginny wanted was to have a heart-to-heart with the librarian.

"You've been falling asleep in the library very often lately, and it has come to my attention."

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince, I'll study somewhere else from now on."

"Oh, dear, I know that these episodes most certainly seem to be a nuisance to the students here with you, but I am very much concerned with your problem. I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey about this."

"I will. You don't need to worry about me."

Madam Pince frowned. "Contrary to popular belief, I truly do care about the students here. That's why I have decided to give you this key."

Ginny cringed at the sight of the shining metal. A key… What was it about the key? Didn't she need one? But when? Why?

She shook-off her confusion. "Why do I need this?"

The elderly woman smiled. The first smile she had in a very long time. "It's the key to a private study room. Be careful though – it has been out of use for quite some time. I believe you will be able to study at your leisure there, without bothering the other students. However, I do recommend that you study with a friend so that you can avoid falling asleep for a night in there"

Ginny blushed. She hadn't meant to thrash about in her seat like she had. She was asleep. She had a nightmare. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what happened.

She accepted the key. "Thank you."

She turned on her heel to leave, still flushed from embarrassment. In the distance, she heard Madam Pince screeching at some First Years about the proper treatment of reference books. The students' voices quivered as they apologized.

Why had the guardian of school books taken such a liking to her? Little Ginny Weasley who couldn't keep her eyes open enough to finish a Charms essay certainly couldn't mean that much to the old woman.

On her way to the seventh floor, Ginny kept her eyes on the ground. She was usually vibrant with confidence, no matter what had happened to her, but facing the world head-on just wasn't so appealing anymore. She would usually stand up for herself, but she just didn't feel like being perfect Ginny right then. She was exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes told she hadn't had a good-night's sleep in weeks. What got under her skin the most was that she was afraid, _deathly afraid_, and she didn't know why.

Watching the ground while she walked did not prove to be a very good method of moving about because in the midst of her thoughts, she found herself come in direct contact with…something. Or maybe someone?

She looked up to see who she had run into, the blush creeping back to her face. She was thankful when her cinnamon brown eyes met emerald green. Harry. She smiled at him.

Sadly, he grimaced back while pressing his right hand to his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?" she questioned.

"No. Sorry Gin, I don't feel up to talking right now. I think I'm going to lie down." Here he motioned to his forehead, and Ginny nodded. She knew about the connection his scar had with Voldemort. She understood.

He walked into the common room after whispering "Quaffle" to the Fat Lady, who moved to the side. Ginny followed.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on a big maroon couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. The immediately jumped up when they saw Harry walk into the room.

"I can't take this anymore," he told them. Ginny was able to hear their conversation.

"Mate, what are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"I wish Dumbledore was still here," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we know that's not possible. I have to go. I_ have _to."

"But Harry!" shouted Ron. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him, Ron. I'm going to get him once and for all."

The Trio embraced each other at once. Hermione began to weep.

"Oh, Harry, can we go with you?" she questioned, but by the look in his eyes it seemed as though he would complete this mission solo. "Listen, Harry, you need to go to McGonagall. She needs to know you're leaving."

"No, 'Mione, I'm just going to leave. I don't want to make a big production of this. Everyone's already riled up about Malfoy and Snape not being here this year and Dumbledore's death last year. I don't want them to know I'm gone yet."

"Harry, they'll notice eventually," said Ron.

"I know, but I have to do this. McGonagall will know."

"At least get some rest. You'll need all the strength you can get," suggested Hermione.

"Alright, I'll go to my room in a bit. I just need some time alone right now."

The two friends looked at each other with knowing eyes and walked out of the common room. They knew that Harry needed his space.

Ginny pressed herself into the shadows as Ron and Hermione walked past. She didn't want them to know that she heard every word of their conversation.

After they left, she slowly made her way over to the couch on which Harry was sitting. She set her school things down and sat next to him. She bit her lip as she stared, hoping he would wake from his reverie to tell her goodbye.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yes. I know you heard my conversation with Ron and Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I was just standing there. I didn't really mean to listen in…" she paused. "Are you serious?"

After a moment of gazing into her eyes, he responded, "Yes, I am serious. And I need to tell you something very serious."

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're in danger, Gin."

Her face paled to the point where she could have been mistaken for a dying patient on a hospital bed. He couldn't be serious. She didn't believe him. Nevertheless, she tried to humor herself out of this shocking news.

"Oh, silly me, I shouldn't have started writing in that diary I found…" she nervously laughed as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Are you being honest, Harry? How could I be in danger?"

"I'm sorry, but I just have this feeling that tells me you are. I know you are. In fact, I want you to come with me."

"What? Harry, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Gin. I want you to come with me. You really should. I know where you'll be safe."

"Are you trying to say that Hogwarts isn't safe?"

"No," he snapped slightly. "Hogwarts is safe…for the average student."

"So I'm not an average student?" asked Ginny, unsure of what he really was trying to say.

"No, Ginny, you aren't. You're special, Gin."

"H-Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just come with me. I'm not going to my dormitory. I'm leaving now."

Ginny moved closer to him, searching his eyes for some sort of falsehood he was hiding from her. Nothing.

"I would recommend that you get some rest, but from the looks of those circles under your eyes, it seems as though that's been a difficulty of late."

"Yeah," she replied in a daze, "it has."

"I know why."

She simply looked at him with wondering eyes. That was enough for him to give an explanation to her.

"I didn't really know what was going on at first, but then everything became clear. I kept getting these…premonitions of sorts…mostly at night a few weeks ago. They involved a girl, who I reasoned to be you, and…well…someone else."

"What happened in them, Harry?"

"You don't know?" questioned Harry, slightly upset.

"No…I don't. Why would I?"

"Because my visions are your nightmares. It finally came together when I saw you in the library thrashing around before I saw your dream. Every time you're near my scar aches. Ginny, something isn't right."

"Merlin, Harry. I had no idea."

"Well, there's still a problem. I need to know what's happening in your nightmares."

"Why don't you know if you saw it?"

"That's the thing," responded Harry. "I really _don't_ know. I can't remember what I've seen a millisecond after it's happened. I was hoping you would know."

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. "I can't help."

A pained expression graced his strong facial features. Ginny didn't know what to do. Tears fell freely down her pale freckled cheeks. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Don't worry Ginny," whispered Harry. "I won't let him hurt you again."

She looked up at him with doleful eyes. He brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "Don't cry, Ginny."

She smiled at the affection. They hadn't been this close since last year before Dumbledore had gone.

Harry couldn't contain himself. He needed someone he could hold. Ginny was so perfect. He had to have her one last time…

Their faces inched closer and closer together. For a moment, there was bliss in the torment as their lips joined together timidly.

Then, pain. Agonizing pain. Harry cringed and pulled away from Ginny, moaning and holding his forehead. Ginny tried to help him, but was enslaved to a pain of her own. She reached out to Harry, but fell away into darkness.

_A chilling hand stroked her cheek. _

"_Unfaithful, Ginevra?" _

_She moaned in response. She hurt everywhere. Unrelenting pain coursed through her frail body._

"_That's unacceptable. You are to be mine forever, not Potter's – not anyone else's."_

_She struggled against his grasp, but he was holding her too tightly. _

_No._

"_Harry!" she screamed with no avail. She wished death would soothe her as hands roamed her body. She wished death would work faster. _

_But it was just a wish. _

"_Harry?" the voice spat. "No, Ginevra. Not Potter."_

_She cried as hands ripped at her skin. Bruising._

"_It's Riddle. Say Tom, dearest."_

_No response. Battering hands harmed her._

"_Say it you good-for-nothing wench!" he hissed._

_Nothing._

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Darkness._


	2. Unconscious

**A/N: Part two…Draco will be here eventually hehe. Thank you reviewers!**

**A Light in the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny woke to a pounding headache. She could barely open her eyes, but vision didn't matter much due to the fact that she couldn't focus anyways. She tried to move, but her body protested in pain at the very idea.

Where was she?

She lightly moved her hand against the ground she was lying on. Stone. Wet, slimy, cold, hard stone. Before she could think about her state any further, sleep gracefully took her.

--

Harry stared at the girl lying in his arms. He hadn't meant her any harm. What happened? His breath grew ragged as he ran faster and faster to Madam Pomfrey. He had to save her…somehow

"Madam Pomfrey!" screamed Harry into the hospital wing.

He was immediately chastised by a half-sleeping school nurse. "Young man," she whispered, "you ought to know proper behavior by now. Merlin, you're in the hospital wing! There are sleeping children here who do not need you to add to their misery."

"Madam Pomfrey, I need your help." He ran down the hall of beds, some empty, some holding a sick or injured student. Considering the drop in enrollment at Hogwarts, the number of students injured and sick seemed to remain the same.

Madam Pomfrey turned on her lantern, holding it high near her head. She peered at the figure running towards her. Then, she realized that the figure was Harry Potter, and he was holding a lifeless girl in his arms.

"Oh my," she muttered to herself.

She pulled him out of the aisle to a bed near her chambers and instructed him to place her there. She wobbled over to a myriad of shelves containing healing potions and elixirs. She grabbed about five and rushed back to the girl at the bed.

After trying different potions on the unconscious girl, rubbing some here, pouring some there, she gave up.

"Potter, get the Headmistress," she ordered.

As he walked away from her, she spoke again. "Oh, and Harry, I want you to return also. I need to know what happened to this poor darling."

Harry ran to McGonagall's chambers. Not knowing the password into her rooms, he began to pound wildly on the walls. The man in the picture his anger was directed towards began to reprimand him.

"Damn it!" he screamed. He felt horrible. Ginny was hurt and unconscious. He blamed himself. Just as he was about to curse the wall before him, a very bothered-looking Headmistress McGonagall stepped out of a walkway behind him.

"Potter, I suggest you stop whatever you may be doing before I am obliged to remove house points."

Harry turned in shock as he heard the woman chastise him. The sound of a door closing caused him to turn around to face the Headmistress.

"Potter, your wand?"

He stared down and realized he was still in position to hex the magic out of the wall. He murmured an apology and put his wand in his robes.

"Now, Potter, I assume that you did not come barraging to this section of the castle with the sole intention of battering school walls?"

"No ma'am," he spoke with a tinge of embarrassment. "I was sent to get you by Madam Pomfrey. I guess I forgot which side of the hallway you slept."

"I use a door, Potter, not a painting." She paused for a moment and changed her approach, despite the grumpiness she deeply desired to take out on the culprit of her disturbed beauty rest. "On what occasion did Poppy send you, Harry?" her voice softened slightly after she saw the concern in his eyes. Something was terribly amiss.

"Ginny Weasley is unconscious, and Madam Pomfrey can't wake her."

"Oh my," the Headmistress sighed. "Harry, hurry on to the wing. I will be up momentarily."

Harry sped back to the room. He ran to Ginny.

"What have I done?"

When he returned, he saw that Madam Pomfrey had propped Ginny up on a few pillows and had changed her into more comfortable clothing. She had books sprawled out in front of her on the floor and huddled over them intently, her lantern shaking with every movement she made. Her eyes darted from book to book, scanning the words on their pages furiously.

Harry watched, not knowing exactly what to do. He awkwardly stood next to the foot of Ginny's bed and coughed. Not a real cough, though, one of those hey-I'm-here coughs.

Madam Pomfrey looked up for a moment to see who stood in the room with her. Noticing it was just Harry, she returned to her reading.

"Where is the Headmistress?" asked the perturbed nurse.

"She's on her way."

There was more silence. Harry supposed that the she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Ginny, and she was. Very unsuccessfully was she trying to crack the case of Ginny's unconsciousness. She waited until the Headmistress arrived before she spoke again.

"Minerva, I think something is horribly wrong with this young woman."

"Well, what is it Poppy?"

"That's the thing. I don't know!"

"Oh my," whispered McGonagall. "Have you ruled out what did not cause this problem?"

"Yes, I have. I've done several tests with a few potions and the like. There was no spell, curse, or hex that could have done this to her. I checked her vitals and she appears to be fine. I'm reading up on other possibilities."

"It seems as though you have everything under control, Poppy. Why did you need me?"

"Well, I was going to ask Potter to tell his story, but I wanted another ear listening to confirm its merit."

"Alright, go ahead, Potter. What happened?" asked the Headmistress, obviously concerned with the welfare of her student.

"Wait!" exclaimed Poppy Pomfrey. She pulled a vial from an unlocked safe and poured three drops into a chalice of pumpkin juice she had acquired from the house elf Dobby. She poured some in and shoved it towards Harry. "Veritaserum."

Harry was slightly appalled that the nurse would question his credibility, but drank the solution nonetheless.

"What is your favorite color?" asked the nurse.

"Pink," answered Harry in a blank tone. "I like green, too. Don't tell anyone, though."

Poppy smiled at the unexpected answer.

"What is the meaning of this, Poppy?" asked the Headmistress in a stern tone.

"Just checking to see if it's working."

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. Now just get on with it."

"Alright. Harry, why is Ginny Weasley unconscious?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should let me handle this one, Poppy."

"Oh, fine, go ahead Minerva."

"Okay, Harry, what were you doing when Ginny lost consciousness?"

"We were kissing."

"Oh my!" the nurse exclaimed, staring at the very indifferent Headmistress.

"It's fine, Poppy, they're teenagers. Kissing tends to happen."

"Oh, I suppose, but how scandalous!"

"Has anything odd or out of the ordinary gone on with Ginny lately?"

"Yes."

"What?" asked the school nurse, earning her a look from the Headmistress.

"She's been having nightmares. Really awful nightmares. So bad that she couldn't get any sleep at night and would fall asleep almost anywhere. She'd just make a commotion and everyone'd stare at her."

"When was the last time this happened?" asked Minerva, resuming her interrogation.

"In the library, earlier today."

"Do you think that her nightmares had anything to do with her current state?"

"Yes."

"Why is that, Harry?" This was odd beyond belief for the Headmistress. All of this pomp just for one unconscious girl who probably took too much sleeping draught was _too much_ so late at night.

"Because I could see her nightmares. She's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever she would have a nightmare, I would see it. It was like I was having a vision or something. It was bloody weird. Voldemort was in her nightmares, but he was Tom Riddle. He appeared as Riddle, not Voldemort. I think he was trying to hurt her."

"Oh dear," whispered Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She regretted her title. She was afraid of how to cope with this problem. She believed Dumbledore would do a much better job. "Do you think she could be having a nightmare at this moment?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not having any visions or anything. I don't know what's going on."

"Harry, that's enough. How about you sleep here for the night," suggested the worried woman. Poppy gave him the antidote.

"No, I'm quite alright. I'll go back to the common room."

"Whatever, Potter, just don't get caught."

Harry walked out from the room. He dragged his feet all the way back to the common room. He was greeted by a grumpy Fat Lady who refused to let him in for a few moments. She chastised him for being out of the common room so late.

Once inside, Harry was greeted by his two best friends. Ron was the first to talk.

"We got worried when Ginny didn't come back."

"Yeah," chipped in Hermione, "do you know where she is?"

"She's in the hospital wing."

The two jumped to their feet immediately. Worry brewed in Ron's eyes.

"What's wrong with her, mate?" he questioned with an undeniable brotherly love in his voice.

"She's unconscious, Ron" answered Harry.

Ron ran out of the common room. What was wrong with his baby sister? What happened to Ginny?

Hermione looked at Harry and then pulled out a few books from her knapsack. She began to flip through pages rapidly.

"Don't bother, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey's already done everything the books would say."

Hermione shoved her books away discontentedly.

"Whatever, Harry."

"Trust me on this one, Hermione. Nothing in those bloody books will help."

"There's no reason to insult my books, Harry. Why won't they help?"

"Voldemort's behind this."

Hermione immediately humbled herself. "Oh. That changes things."

After a brief silence, Harry spoke again.

"Hermione…I really need to get out of here. I feel so useless doing nothing."

"I know, Harry. I feel the same way."

"Oh," he replied. Sometimes he forgot his friends had helped him through this for so long, and now he was just going to abandon them and fight on his own.

"I understand though, Harry. It's alright."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Well, I suppose you have even more motivation to leave now."

"I do, but I'm awfully tired." He began to walk up to his dormitory when he stumbled over a bag. It was Ginny's. He bent over to pick it up, but the moment he made contact with the worn material, his scar burned and he slipped into a vision.

_She was lying in a stone cell. Her vibrant red hair shone in the moonlight spilling into the cubicle from a high-set barred window. _

_She woke for a moment and attempted to get up, but found herself in the same position as she was before. She moaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing deep brown irises. Tears leaked out of her beautiful eyes. She trembled in fear. _

_Two figures blocked Harry's view of the scene before him. He recognized the silvery long hair of the tall figure. Lucius Malfoy. The second figure wore a hood, so Harry could not distinguish who it was. _

"_The Dark Lord will be pleased," said Lucius._

"_Yes, I agree."_

_Just then, a third figure slithered into the scene. _

"_What a magnificent job you have done, Lucius," hissed the figure._

"_I am at your service, my Lord," replied Lucius as he pulled the second figure down to kneel with him. _

_The figure walked over to the barred entrance of the dungeon cell. "I have waited a long time for this, Ginevra." It removed a hand from its dark robes and reached out to stroke the girl's arm through the bars. _

_Ginny whimpered as the Dark Lord spoke to her._

Before Harry could see who the second figure was, or anything else for that matter, he was pulled back into his reality at Hogwarts.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Someone special (we've all been waiting for this) makes an appearance! Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry this update took so long, but I was unsure which path I wanted to take about this chapter…I've changed it quite a few times. **

**A Light in the Dark**

**Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy watched as the Dark Lord whispered to the barely conscious Ginny Weasley through the dungeon cell bars. His knee began to ache from the prolonged period of kneeling. He shifted to ease the discomfort, but his father tightly grabbed his arm.

"Don't show the Dark Lord any weakness, Draco. You are a Malfoy."

"I apologize, father," he replied stiffly.

The Dark Lord was a bunch of crock to Draco, and he didn't see why it mattered if he kneeled or stood before the near dead….thing…who stood before him and his father. Draco barely feared Voldemort. His father was certainly a far worse evil in Draco's eyes.

"Don't touch me!" screamed a female voice, drawing Draco from his thoughts of treason.

Voldemort hissed in pain as the Weasley girl violently scratched and swatted at his half-decayed arm. Draco internally laughed. He saw the pain and anger in the Dark Lord's eyes. Hopefully it would leave a scar.

"You stupid child! You have no idea what you've done."

"Actually," replied Ginny as she warily sat up, "I'm pretty sure that I've just scratched your God-awful rotten arm."

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the girl before turning back to the father and son still kneeling before him. It was true. His arm was slowly decaying into nothing, as would the rest of his body if he did not take fast action…

"Lucius, get off your knees."

The elder Malfoy respectably obeyed his Master.

"You know of my plans, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius.

Suddenly, a flash shone throughout the small area of the Malfoy Manor dungeons as the Dark Lord used an Unforgivable on Lucius. Draco unnoticeably winced at his father's pain, remembering the so familiar experience. It was just the Cruciatus, it wouldn't leave a scar. Hopefully some adverse mental side effects, on the other hand…

After a moment, Lucius quickly regained his composure. "My Lord, I apologize."

"Good, my servant. Now, have you any idea as to why I felt so compelled to inflict such wonderful pain on you?"

Lucius lightly pondered the question, reviewing the past events of the day. The Dark Lord should have only felt pleasure from his most loyal servant. "No, my Lord, but I indeed feel regret to any misfortune that I may have cause your Highness."

"You are truly pathetic, Lucius. At times I feel you unworthy to be at my side."

"No, my Lord, I am strong."

"Well I suppose I might as well stop beating around the bush, as they say. I hurt you because the bloody girl hurt me."

"I will make sure the little wench is punished for her misbehavior," replied Lucius, his eyes gleaming with raw anger and hatred for the girl in the cell.

At this, Draco looked towards the Littlest Weasel. She seemed calm, but on a second glance, Draco saw the worry, sadness, and touch of rage in her eyes. He was surprised that she did not seem the least bit frightened.

"No Lucius, I do not believe I have instructed you to do anything of the violent sort."

"What do you desire, my Lord?" replied Lucius, the exhaustion tugging at the corners of voice. Sometimes being the right hand man of the Dark Lord was too ambitious of an undertaking. Especially when the endless nights come around…

"Tonight is just a warning. I have a feeling that her outbursts will be frequent during her stay here. You will be responsible for her actions and their consequences. Keep this in mind Lucius; she is your new assignment."

Lucius tried to hide his slight shock, but failed. His son, who had been reservedly watching the scene playing out before him with a vaguely amused look on his face definitely noticed the ever so hidden change in his father's demeanor. In fact, he had to fight the urge to snort at the ridiculous actions and words of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Dead and his Right-Hand Fuck-Buddy.

Voldemort left after giving further instructions to Lucius in a whisper. Once again, the father and son pair kneeled at the exit of their Master.

Draco rolled his eyes at the ludicrous repetitive "reverence" for the half-dead man that swayed his barely present hips as he walked away. He would have sworn that his father's tongue darted out to moisten his lips in a most aroused way for just a split second, but the poor lad was a wee bit tired and couldn't quite trust his brain to process reality to a tee.

Immediately after the dungeon door slammed closed in its heavy wonder did Lucius jump to his feet in a furious rampage and barrage into the cell, hardly phasing the red head who had taken a sudden liking to the hem of her shirt.

"You filthy excuse of a pure blood wench!" he snarled, pulling her up to a full stance. He circled her carefully, stroking his wand in a controlled manner. It was obvious he wanted to curse her into oblivion.

Ginny bit her lip and stared at the ground during the assault. Draco almost felt a pang of guilt for her. She didn't really deserve any of this.

"How dare you touch the Dark Lord! You blood traitors have no right to even witness the majesty of the Dark Lord, and you go and dare to touch him," spat Lucius in a low baritone the would give Voldemort a chill.

He raised his hand in attempt to hit the poor girl who shivered in fear, only to find himself out of order of his instructions. Draco was surprised. He thought the girl was a goner for sure.

With a flourish of his robes, the elder Malfoy glided out of the cell, grabbing Draco and opening the heavy exit in a fluid motion.

"Behave yourself child. I trust you will begin to take your place."

Finding a sudden amount of courage and distaste for life as it was, Ginny confronted him.

"And so what if there is another one of my little _out bursts_? Will the big bad Dark Lord put little innocent Ginny out of her misery and give her the killing curse? Oh golly gee, that sure would be a terrible horrible thing, wouldn't it Malfoy? Ginny sure wouldn't want to die when she has so much to look forward to here!"

Her face paled at her words. She hadn't meant to say anything at all, really. The composed façade of Lucius Malfoy dropped as Ginny mocked him… and his precious Master. He snarled in a way that rivaled a bull. His eyes flashed deadly for a moment as he bore deep into her eyes with his. Ginny almost fainted at the feeling of terror that coursed through her soul.

Draco shuddered at the iron hold his father had on his arm. Damn the Weasel. She was making things worse. Didn't she know to just shut up and obey? His arm's circulation quickly returned as the presence of his father's vice grip left.

He saw his father walk right up to the Weasel and lower to her level, his face mere centimeters from hers.

"Heed my words, girl," snarled Lucius, the hatred vibrating off of his voice. "You will not disrespect your powerful elders in fear that they may do things to you worse than dying."

At this, Lucius whipped out his wand and violently poked it at the intersection of Ginny's neck and chin and harshly grabbed her right hip and pulled it towards him.

"Do you understand?"

The cold brutality of his voice hardened her heart in fear. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks as she realized his implications. She would not cry.

"Answer me, girl!" Lucius deafeningly yelled in her left ear, causing her to cringe away in pain.

The tears that once threatened to cascade down her dirt-smudged face froze in their tracks. The dread that coursed through her soul was all too powerful.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I understand."

"Good. Get on your knees."

His request rapidly spun her out of her fearful reverie full throttle. What?

"Merlin, damn girl, do you hear anything I tell you?"

Ginny stared at him blankly, reprocessing his request, and, out of fear, obliged. However, once she kneeled on both knees before him, she noticed the familiar flourish of thick, expensive black robes. He had left.

He ushered Draco out of the door while yelling back at the confused girl. "You must stay in this position until I order you to do otherwise."

--

It had been what seemed like hours since Ginny was left in her solitary darkness when she finally realized the acute pangs of pain coursing through her lower body and protests of her sore knees. She shifted slightly, allowing her behind to rest on the legs bent in back of her. Her eyes drooped as exhaustion took over her delicate body. She desperately fought the fatigue until she could bear the heaviness of sleep no longer.

She allowed herself to succumb into a world in which she knew not what to expect.

--

Meanwhile, Draco, Lucius and Voldemort sat in the Malfoy study.

"Lucius, I know that I have given you the assignment of assuming responsibility of the girl, but it seems as though our members have developed complications in the North."

"I am sorry to hear this, my liege," replied Lucius with the hope of reassignment hidden in his mind.

"It is quite a travesty, but stupidity does come with the fallibility of being mortal. Isn't that right my boy?"

"Yes, Master," replied Draco without the slightest hint of the disgust he felt. He hated when Voldemort spoke to him. Despised it, really.

"What do you plan to do about the mistakes of my brethren, my Lord?" queried Lucius.

"Your impatience really has been irritating me as of late, Lucius."

"My deepest apologies."

Draco couldn't get the repeating thoughts in his mind to stop. His father could really be such a sap sometimes. Maybe he was supposed to marry Voldemort. It certainly would let his mother off the hook of being married to a complete prick who just so happened to think the Dark Lord was the shite. Then she would be able to run away from the monster she called a husband.

Voldemort stared at Lucius as if he were to scold him, but stopped. "I digress. I see it fit that you travel to meet them and save their sorry lives. I expect you to leave within the hour."

"I gladly accept this task, my Lord. However, I presume I will be gone for quite some time as I have heard of the dire problem my peers face at this time. How will I look after the Weasley girl?"

"You won't, Lucius. I have decided to make the girl Draco's second duty, seeing as how the first did not turn out as planned."

At this, Draco inwardly cringed. He remembered the months of torture that had followed his inability to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I am truly excited to fill this role to the best of my abilities," replied Draco. This assignment would be nothing compared to killing someone.

"Good," hissed Voldemort. The evil in his red slits of eyes was obnoxiously present. The Dark Lord was scheming.

--

Back at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower seemed to be in an upheaval. Ron had gone completely mental. He raged to the Seventh Year Boy's dormitory with a pure intent of showing Harry what it was like to be unconscious. Ron's irrationality was to be expected though, and Hermione had braced herself for it.

"Ron, really. Harry has been through enough today. Let him rest!"

"No, 'Mione, I'm sure he's responsible for the condition my baby sister's in."

"Ron please!" screamed the concerned girl without any avail. Ron was long gone up the winding staircase to his rooms.

Upon arrival, Ron stealthily crept towards Harry's bed. Letting loose all of his rage, he tore his way through Harry's bed curtains, only to find that he was violently assaulting a pillow.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" shouted Ron as he read the note left behind on his friend's nightstand.

**Ron and 'Mione,**

**I know that you wanted to come with me, but after what happened to Ginny…I figured I should do some things alone. **

**I will be back, hopefully not empty handed.**

**Love, **

**Harry **

**P.S. – 'Mione, I told you about those visions I was having….turns out they were Ginny's nightmares…I don't think Ginny's really unconscious. I saw her in a dungeon cell somewhere in a vision I just had. I know you'll figure something out. **

**Oh, and Ron…I'm sorry mate. I should have looked out for her more or something… I'll make sure she'll be alright. **

**--**

Underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry felt safe - safe enough to stroll to the, dark untrodden depths of the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
